


Happy Birthday!

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Even the Doctor has a birthday party
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Doctor Who's 57th birthday (even though I'm a day late)

‘Happy birthday!’

The Doctor looked around in confusion. She’d just stepped into the kitchen for a custard cream, but here her fam was, cake and all.

‘It’s… not my birthday?’ She said, trying to figure out what this was about.

‘Alright then, when is it?’ Ryan asked.

‘Ah, now, that’s a bit complicated…’

‘You don’t know, do you?’

‘Well, not as such,’ she admitted.

‘That’s what we thought. So today seemed as good a day as any to throw you a birthday party,’ Yaz said.

‘23rd November,’ the Doctor mused, ‘Good day, that.’

‘Alright then,’ Graham said, ‘Fancy some cake?’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
